1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to pump systems for agricultural sprayers which serve to distribute fluid between various fluid sources and consumers including tanks, water supplies and spray booms.
2. Description of Related Art
Agricultural sprayers are employed by farmers and contractors alike to apply to a crop field pesticides and/or nutrients in the form of liquid solutions. A sprayer typically comprises a main tank for storing the liquid to be applied and a plurality of liquid application nozzles arranged along a boom, the boom extending in a direction transverse to the forward direction of travel. An on-board pump system serves to pump the fluid from the tank to the nozzles during operation.
In addition to the main tank and spray nozzles, the pump system may also serve to convey fluid between other sources and consumers. For example, in a fill mode, the pump may drive water from an external source to the main tank. In a recirculation mode the pump may take pesticide solution from the bottom of the tank and inject it back in at the top. In a cleaning mode, clean water from a clean water tank may be passed through the pipework and sprayed into the main tank.
The overall pump system may, therefore, include a multitude of components including valves, filters, joints and pipes spread over the vehicle thus demanding complex pipe networks and valve arrangements. The complex arrangements present many corners and “dead spots” where chemicals can become trapped making it difficult to clean. There is thus a desire to simplify the pump systems and, in turn, reduce complexity and manufacturing cost.